1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and a control method and program for the printing apparatus.
2. Related Art
A known use of piezoelectric elements is in printing apparatus that ejects ink droplets for images, documents, and the like. The piezoelectric elements are arranged to correspond respectively to a plurality of nozzles in a head unit, and each is driven to follow a drive signal to eject ink droplets onto a print medium from the nozzles at predetermined timings.
The technique that is applied to this type of printing apparatus, for example, is a technique in which the position of the meniscus of the ink droplet during a wiping operation is drawn into the nozzle compared to the position of the meniscus of the ink droplets during the printing process (see JP-A-2009-178867 (Patent Document 1)), a technique that waits until the position of the meniscus during no ejection of ink is near the connection position of an individual collection flow path in order to prevent thickening of ink in the nozzle (see JP-A-2010-194750 (Patent Document 2)), and a technique that selects either a state in which the back pressure of the nozzle liquid surface during wiping is much greater than atmospheric pressure or a state in which the back pressure is less than atmospheric pressure (see JP-A-2011-161828 (Patent Document 3)).